Love's Sorrow
by Lemmy
Summary: One love to sacrifice another love is not right" Ivy realizes she had sacrificed the love of one because of her love for Lucius, after she learns of a horrible mistake she makes on her way to the towns. SPOILERS


****

AN:This fic takes place a day after the movie has ended, if you haven't seen the movie, I reccomend seeing it before you read, or you wont understand a word and it will spoil a major part of the movie. This isn't very good, and it was spur of the moment, just got home from seeing the movie for a third time and decided to write a short fic, hope you enjoy it!

Inspiration: "One love to sacrifice another love is not right" Ivy Walker

Ivy sat next to the bed, holding Lucius' hand. He had gotten steadly better since he was given the medicines from the towns, Ivy was glad, she was starting to once again see his color.

"Ivy"

She turned at the sound of her father's voice, he sounded sad. She had gotten back from the towns the day before and had not left the side of her love, nor did she tell her father what she had witnessed in the woods and in the towns.

"I am not fit to talk now about the woods or anything else for that matter," she whispered.

"You need not to talk, just listen"

She turned towards the haze of color that she knew as her father, he pulled over a chair and sat next to her, he took her hands in his.

"Ivy, you have been through much pain and sorrow, these past days, and I hate to bring anymore upon your mind, but I can not hide anything else from you."

"What are you trying to say?"

"You encountered a creature in the woods?"

Ivy nodded, "It attacked me, It ran into a pit I nearly fell into myself"

Her father bowed his head.

"Something is wrong, you have the sound of sadness in your voice"

"The creature you killed in the forest was also farce"

Ivy's hands gripped her father's, "Who was it?"

"Ivy, understand that it was not your fault, you were frightened and you were trying to protect yourself"

"Who was it?" she asked again in a whisper.

"Noah Percy"

Ivy gasped and and put her face in her hands, she began to tremble.

"Ivy"

"No...Leave me alone!" she cried, turning back to Lucius and taking his hand, tears were streaming down her face and she was biting her lip trying her hardest not to sob.

Her father stood up and walked from the building, closing the door behind him, he could hear his daughters sobs. He knew that they would have to go get Noah and plant yet another lie into the minds of the towns people. His village had finally lost the innocence it had beared for many years.

Ivy was a mixture of emotions, Noah had been her best friend, but he had also been the man who nearly killed her lover. He hated him and loved him at the same time, he couldn't be blamed for his actions. She knew why he had done what he did to Lucius. Noah had loved her with all of his heart, he wanted her for himself, but there was someone else in her life. She had broken the one moral, she had held so close to her heart. She had sacrificed Noah's love for Lucius'.

The whole village stood around the grave of Noah Percy, Ivy had her head bowed, tears rolling down her face, Lucius held her hand tightly. She had told him, along with her father, of the lies that this village was based on. He had made his mother reveal all of her secrets, he also wished to visit the towns, with Ivy and to thank the man who had helped her, that man saved his life and he owed it to him.

Soon only Ivy and Lucius stood at the grave of Noah.'

"I do not blame him for what he did" he whispered.

"I was angry with him, I hated him"

"It was not your fault"

"Everyone keeps saying that, but it is my fault, He was one of my best friends, one of my only friends, he didn't care that I acted like a tomboy, he liked me for who I am, like you do Lucius"

He gripped her hand tighter, "We mustn't allow our sorrow to take us over, we will mourn for Noah but we can not mourn forever, that is the reason the elders began this village, both of us now understand, sorrow and how we can not escape it, how it always catches up with you in the end. Noah would want us to be happy, for he was always happy and that is how I will remember him."

Ivy nodded and allowed Lucius to lead her back to the Village, taking one last glance at the grave and seeing a faint color finally fade away.

****

END


End file.
